TiltAWhirl
by kagome7304
Summary: The Carni-Val is in town, and is a demon affiliated fair. humans are welcomed, but it was designed for demons.Humans normally stay in their part of the Carni-Val and the demons stay on their side, that is until a female human thrill seeker invades...


Summary: the Carni-Val is in town…it is not like the carnival we all know…it is a special type of Carnival. This is a Carnival mainly for Demons. Humans are welcome as well…but it was originally designed for the enjoyment of demons. Humans normally stay in their part of the Carni-Val and the demons stay on their side…that is until a female human thrill seeker decides on invading the demon Carni-Val.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit…meaning I don't own inuyasha, or anything other than my laptop and my mind. I don't own ICP or their song tilt a whirl.

A/N: ICP is short for Insane Clown Posse. I know they sound a bit…demented but I like their songs. I like all kinds of music. This story is inspired by the song 'tilt-a-whirl" by ICP. I hope everyone likes it…

Prologue:

The Carni-Val is a Demon affiliated event. For a human who does not live around demons to understand what the difference is between a Carni-Val and a carnival. A carnival has games and rides for adults and kids as well as awesome food and music. Well a Carni-Val is a carnival made for demons. The rides are more intense to where humans would not be able to stand the intensity of the ride as well as the speed of some. It is made for the enjoyment of Demons. Human rides to the demons is like an adult riding the kiddie rides at the carnival. To make the Carni-Val equal for all to enjoy there is two main sections for the Carni-Val. There is a human section with rides for the adults and kids; there is a demon section containing the demon made rides. They had warnings up all around their rides letting any brave human know what it could possibly do to their fragile bodies. Then there is also a median section where there were food and games for both Demons and Humans to mingle. The Carni-Val comes once a year in the fall near Halloween. The carnival comes in the spring, not many demons attend that one.

"Alright the Carni-Val opens tonight! I have been waiting all year for this" A woman with long black hair with thick royal blue streaks down to her mid back squealed with excitement looking at the poster plastered in the convenient stores front window as they walked past.

"Rin, I can't believe how excited you are to go to that Demon infested place." A woman with long black hair in a high ponytail said in disgust.

"Sango…you know I love going to the Carni-Val. Especially now that I grew a few inches to get on all of the rides. Last year I was just below most of the thrilling rides…plus I want to hang out with Kenji, you never minded the fox demon before. Why is now different?" Rin asked glaring at her friend with her hands firmly on her jean-clad hips.

"Kenji is different…not all demons are like Kenji. The Carni-Val brings out all kinds of demons…majority the bad ones." Sango said defending her reasoning.

"Did I hear my name?" A tall guy with bright red hair down to his shoulders approached the two women. He was sporting a blue tee shirt and a pair of tight black jeans wearing a dark brown leather jacket.

"Kenji perfect timing…Sango was going on her rant about the Carni-Val. Tell her there is nothing to worry about." Rin said giving her foxy friend a hug.

"Sure Rinny-roo…Slayer, there is nothing to worry about. You don't think I will allow you ladies to go without your very lovable escort." Kenji said giving Sango his best foxy grin.

"I am not going to win this am I?" Sango sighed not being able to resist Kenji's irresistible smile.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Plus I am sure you wouldn't want our dear Vixen to go to the big bad Carni-Val all by herself where she will get into only kami knows what." Kenji said taking Sango's hand in a loving way.

"Fine…we will go tonight…only to keep Rin out of trouble." Sango could not help but to laugh at Kenji's foxy ways. For being a descendant of demon slayers, she was doing a poor job of honoring her ancestors. She still had that kill instinct when she came across any demon she did not like.

"Alright! Kenji you are the best! I will see you all in a bit. I am going home to change" Rin hugged Kenji planting a kiss on his cheek before running off in the direction of her house.

Kenji and Sango watched Rin run off shaking their heads. Sango leaned against Kenji saying, "That girl is going to be the death of me."

"You know that girl will most likely out live us both." Kenji said in absolute seriousness.

"What do you mean? She will not out live you…your life span is longer than any humans…unless you think our little Rin will give the almighty Kenji a heart attack as well. That would make national news. 'First time in history human girl causes full blooded kitsune to have a heart attack and die.'" Sango laughed at Kenji's eye roll.

"Sango….our Rinny is indeed human…but she is special. She smells human, with a hint of something not human." Kenji said trying to tell Sango without her freaking out.

"Did the doctor lie to her and give her an artificial heart instead of a real heart?" Sango asked concerned.

"No it's not artificial…it is a real heart…it's just not human." Kenji sighed, waiting for Sango to flip out '3, 2, 1…'

"What! Don't tell me it's a demon heart!" Sango hissed in a low voice as if saying it too loud would bring something bad upon them, "I didn't think that was possible…I didn't think humans could use parts of demons to survive."

"They can't…hanyou's could use demon parts…but not humans unless demon blood courses through your body. Rin smelled human until 3 years ago when she was in that accident and needed to have a heart transplant. After that, she smelled a little bit different. She still smells human…but with a hint of something more and it is growing a little bit stronger as the year's progress. Have you not notice her growth spurts. She was 5'2 when she had that accident, last year she was barely 5'5, now she is 5'8 an inch shorter than you." Kenji said walking Sango to her place.

"So that doctor used Rin to experiment…that is why she was in the hospital longer than what normal heart transplant patients usually are. That bastard! I have noticed Rin's growth spurts and her sudden need for excitement. I just thought the growth spurts were just her being a late bloomer. She won't turn into a demon with having one of their hearts will she?" Sango said both angry and scared for her friend.

"No…you have to be born a demon in order to become one. Rin is very mysterious…I think that is why I was so intrigued by her when I first met her. She will not grow claws and fangs, if she is lucky she will get the healing power all demons have. We heal quickly…unless you are a dog demon. They not only heal quickly, their saliva also heals them and anyone who they want to lick in order to heal them. That is why you should not worry too much about her. I will be looking after her closely...so don't you worry your pretty little head slayer." Kenji smiled with his arm around Sango.

"As long as she doesn't become a demon then I am good…you are the only exception…I hope you know that." Sango said looking up at Kenji.

"Yeah…you know you couldn't resist my foxy ways." Kenji smiled at Sango.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when Sango and Kenji walked over to the fairgrounds where the Carni-Val was being held. To no surprise to them, their friend Rin waved to them from the front of the line. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing black skinny jeans, a dark grey V-neck that dipped into the depths of her cleavage, black and blue sneakers and a black leather jacket that said VIXEN in embroidered red letters on the back. "It's about time you both got here…I have been standing here for the past two hours. Just a few more minutes and I will be in heaven!" Rin said like an excited child on Christmas.

"You have been out here in this weather for two hours…RIN! Are you trying to get sick?" Sango asked worried about her friend.

"No…its fine Sango I was bundled and I took a multi-vitamin before I left. So I am good to go." Rin said reassuring her friend.

Kenji on the other hand could not help but to chuckle at the two women…they sounded like mother and daughter. After letting their bickering go on for another ten minutes Kenji decided to step in and add, "Now Sango dear…I am sure our little Rinny will be just fine. If she gets sick, I will let you scold her until you turn blue in the face. Vixen…don't overdo it…I know you want to get on the big kid rides but you did have a heart condition."

"Yes Kenji I know…you both don't worry…I am not a kid. I know my limits and I saw my doctor yesterday and he gave me a good bill of health. He knew the Carni-Val was coming and told me I could go on the rides without any problems and told me what to symptoms to watch out for. So see I am responsible." Rin said in a serious tone no longer acting like a kid. She is very mature for her age, but comes off a bit childish to people. She is just a fun-loving girl who loves to see what she can get herself into.

It did not take long for the gates to open and Rin rushed up to through the median part of the fair heading to the tickets there. She purchased the demon wristband. Where she could go anywhere in the Carni-Val and ride whatever ride she wanted…of course, after signing a waiver saying that the Carni-Val is not to be held responsible if something was to happen to the human while attempting to ride and Demon made ride. Sango bit her tongue not liking that Rin had bought the wristband that allowed her to attempt any demon rides as well as ride all the human rides multiple times during the night. Rin stood off to the side as her friends bought their wristbands looking around at the Demon rides. There was a ride that intrigued her called the Soul Extractor, which is similar to the tilt-a-whirl, but the difference is that it goes much faster than the measly tilt-a-whirl. There even was a double Ferris wheel on the Demon side, for demon couples to go on. That was probably the only ride humans could safely go on without any problems. Each ride had their warnings so that any daring human like Rin would be fore warned about what could happen to them if they decide to risk it.

"So Rinny where do you want to go first?" Kenji said wrapping his arms around Rin from behind.

Rin leaned back into him sighing before saying, "Let's go to the Human side first, so Sango doesn't have a cow. Start there and eventually progress to the other side. This is my year I will be trying out a Demon ride this year and I think I know which ride I am going to try."

"Promise me that you will let me know which one so I can go with you." Kenji sighed looking down at the girl he thought of as a sister.

"I will Ken…come on let's go have fun." Rin smile unwrapping herself from Kenji following Sango to the side where the human rides were.

"Wow…looks at all the great rides Rin. Which one would like to go on first?" Sango asked trying to get Rin excited about the rides on the safer side of the Carni-Val.

"Lead the way Sango I will let you choose the first few." Rin beamed linking arms with her friend.

They went on the zipper twice, tilt-a-whirl nine times, and the music express four times, round up, orbiter, rock n roll, salt n pepper shaker, and the gravatron. Rin was having a blast rushing to the next one when they ran into their friend Kagome, her boyfriend Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's anti-social half-brother Sesshomaru. Rin could not help but to check out Mr. Tall dark and handsome. He was maybe about six foot three, wearing black pants and a button down black shirt with the first two buttons undone. His long silver hair barely reached his hips…creating a sexy aura that said he is not to be trifled with. The markings on his face rated him of noble blood. He had that bad boy look that made all the girls want to faint. Yet he did not look like he would be the one to just go with any woman. This guy had standards, Rin could tell that just by looking at how he carried himself. His icy amber eyes met her curious hazel eyes, and she could tell they held discuss for having caught her checking him out. Rin rolled her eyes tuning in to the conversation her friends were having.

"So which ride were you guys heading to next?" Kagome asked in her cheery tone.

"I was going to get on the cobra before I went over to the other side." Rin said pointing to the cobra with the hand that held her wristband.

"Rin! You got the Demon package…are you crazy? You have a condition…it's suicide. Even the bravest thrill seekers have problems handling the demon made rides." Kagome shrieked.

"I'll be fine...I am healthy and my doctor told me what to watch out for. I am not going to pussy foot around because I am scared of what is going to happen with my heart. I laugh in the face of danger…ha ha ha ha." Rin argued.

"There is no way a human like you will be able to handle any of those rides on the other side of the fence." Sesshomaru scoffed in an icy tone.

"Oh really…says who?" Rin said feeling a challenge coming on…fire blazed in her eyes as she stared at the anti-social Ice Prince.

"Me…" Sesshomaru said glaring at the girl, intrigued by the fire in her eyes. No women he has ever met had ever held a fiery passion that she held right now.

"Oh yea…well then watch me, as I prove you wrong." Rin smiled as she turned around making a run for the Demon rides. She was heading straight for the Soul Extractor.

Sango looked mortified looking desperately around for Kenji, who was nowhere in sight since he left twenty minutes ago to get on a few rides himself. "Someone needs to stop her…Damn Kenji is no where around when I need him. She is going to get herself killed." Sango said in a panic.

"Well asshole…you pushed her to do it…you can go bring her back." Inuyasha scowled at his brother.

"She is a fool if she goes through with it. It is not my responsibility to bring her back." Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi…you will go and bring Rin back. If Rin gets hurt I will have no problem telling your father that you brought a human to her doom, and then you will be cut off from your inheritance as well as not taking over his business after he retires." Kagome threatened.

"You wouldn't dare threaten this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled towering over Kagome.

"Oh no Sesshomaru, I wouldn't dream of threatening you…it is more like I am promising you that if you do not go and stop our friend I WILL tell Inutashio of your doing." Kagome said poking him in his well-toned chest.

"Fine…I will bring her back." Sesshomaru growled louder before using his demonic speed to catch up to Rin.

A/N: ok I am going to stop there…I want everyone's opinions on this story to decide whether or not I should continue on with it, scrap it, or revise it. I have to get at least 5 reviews before I make my decision.

-Kagome7304


End file.
